


The One Who Got Away

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Past Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: After a career-ending injury, Atsumu picks up a guitar and forges his own path. Kiyoomi meets him halfway.A work for SakuAtsu Fluff Week Day 5, Confessions and Band AU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	The One Who Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week, Band AU. You don’t have to listen to any of the songs that are in this, but here’s a list and links to them for those who do want to check them out! ^.^   
> [Never Had](https://open.spotify.com/track/0BHAtskzTOUvbIiod7dLGY?si=die0FMGqQsi4XbhzU4vC-Q)  
> [A Letter to Elise](https://open.spotify.com/track/4DdXOLc1VMAY34ourCn1Xa?si=FiloEvKdQJOXpmliyUl-7g)  
> [Holy](https://open.spotify.com/track/5u1n1kITHCxxp8twBcZxWy?si=6aHVTrAKSjKVVbdH9bwzag)

“Never Had” has been the chart topping song for an entire month now. We here at The Banana Tree finally caught up to the artist, Miya Atsumu, for a comment.

**Interviewer:** This has been your first chart topping song. It’s been rumored that a particular line in your song is a reference to The Cure’s song “My Letter to Elise.” Would you like to comment on that?

**Atsumu Miya:** I certainly can comment on that! As many of my fans have guessed, this song is my love letter to the one who got away. _*finger quotes “one who got away”*_ A high school crush, actually. _*_ _smiles*_ Well, my crush loved the Cure, and their favorite song when we said our goodbyes to each other was “A Letter to Elise”. In a way, it is a reference! For copyright purposes, I did get permission to include that line in my song before recording.

**I:** I see, Miya-san! Quite the story! How do you feel about this particular song’s success?

**AM:** Please, call me Atsumu. Miya-san is my parents. _*laughs*_ I have a twin, so I’m used to going by my first name.

**I:** Ah, okay. Thank you, Atsumu-san.

**AM:** Of course! I’m actually very surprised about this particular song’s success. I have a few friends back at home who I know will tease me about it. 

**I:** Oh? Did these friends know about your high school crush?

**AM:** They certainly did!

**I:** Atsumu-san! You’re teasing us now! What can I do to get more out of you?

**AM:** Hmm...Well, another plate of those delicious cookies that were in my dressing room would be nice. _*laughs*_

**I:** Done!

**AM:** _*smiles*_ Yer too good to me! I will say my twin knows exactly who I’m talking about. In fact, my crush is very successful in their own endeavors, and my friends always rag on me about never confessing. I don’t know that I would have in high school. I’m more mature now, no matter what my parents say. _*laughs*_ Looking back, I know that, realistically, we wouldn’t have worked. Not back then. We were on different paths, and I wasn’t mature enough for a long-distance, committed relationship.

**I:** Oh! That’s very personal. Thank you for sharing that with us. Any chance I can get the lucky lady’s name?

**AM:** Erm, no. Sorry...

**I:** Ah, sorry. I forgot. You’ve been very open about your bisexuality. Is it actually a guy?

**AM:** Well, let’s just say those who know will know who it’s about.

**I:** So, you’re telling me there’s an even bigger story in all of this?

**AM:** _*smiles*_ There always is.

**I:** Thank you for your insights, Atsumu-san. 

**AM:** Thank you, Aki-san, for having me on the show!

**I:** Any time! Well, that’s all we have for today, folks. It was a pleasure!

~*~*~*~

Atsumu’s moment of fame was just beginning. He knew his next song would be even bigger than “Never Had.” He wanted to visit home to see his family before his fifteen minutes of fame became a lifetime of fame.

He was going home during the holidays so he could also see Osamu, his mom, dad, extended family, and old friends.

After his promotional interview in Tokyo, he caught the shinkansen to Osaka before traveling on a slower train to his hometown of Toyooka.

When he stepped off of the train and onto the platform, he was immediately tackled by a warm body. Hands ruffled his hair, and Osamu’s obnoxious chuckle echoed in his ear. He was finally reunited with his twin. “‘Samu!”

“‘Tsumu!” Osamu pulled back from his bone-crushing embrace and straightened out Atsumu’s rumpled clothing. “Look at ya!”

Atsumu couldn’t hold back his grin. Seeing Osamu in person was a lot different than seeing him over video chats and in pictures. He pulled him back in for another warm hug before patting his back as they walked out of the train station. “It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen ya!”

“Ya I know! You’ve got to visit more than once every other year, ‘Tsumu. Ma and Dad have been on my ass about gettin’ married without you here to bug about gettin’ a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Atsumu quirked an eyebrow at Osamu. “Oh? Ya and Rin gettin’ that serious?”

Osamu’s cheeks heated up with a blush as he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “There’s a reason I asked if ya were comin’ back home this year.” Looking around at the people walking by, he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Atsumu’s eyes widened as Osamu showed him the ring. He slapped his brother’s shoulder in disbelief. “‘Samu! He’s gonna freak!”

“Ya think?” Osamu sounded like that was what he was aiming for.

“I know. When are ya plannin’ on poppin’ the question?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Christmas Eve? Way ta be a cliché, ‘Samu.”

“Shut yer trap! I’m havin’ a party tomorrow night with some of his friends from the Raijins and some of our old teammates. It’ll be at the restaurant. Thought it would be good timin’.”

Atsumu hummed, thinking about it over. “Ya better make sure he looks good, or he’ll kill ya. He’ll want to post photos on his socials.”

Osamu nodded. “Ya I know.” Then, he gave Atsumu a grin as they crossed the street. “Ya know, he said Komori is coming. Might even bring that cousin of his.”

Atsumu readjusted his grip on his suitcase as a grin found its way to his face. He was happy for his brother, but a flicker of longing echoed in his own heart. He’d been so busy overseas that he didn’t make time for love. Well, he didn’t try to make time for love, either. His “one who got away” was still very much at the center of Atsumu’s interests. Sakusa Kiyoomi. MSBY Wing Spiker. College Graduate. His old best friend and crush.

“Maybe I’ll end up as a cliché too, ‘Samu.”

~*~*~*~

8 years ago

~*~*~*~

Atsumu stood across the net from an Itachiyama wing spiker. They were both first years, which means they were both good enough to earn a starting position for this tournament. Atsumu flashed an intimidating grin at the other first year. He was tall, with dark, curly hair and a bored expression on his face.

“Ya ain’t gonna win this one, Kiyoomi-kun.”

Kiyoomi squinted his eyes at him and frowned. “We’ll see about that."

Needless to say, Atsumu ate his words.

“We’ll win next time, Kiyoomi-kun!”

“We’ll see about that, Miya.”

Those were the departing words between two boys on opposite sides of the net. Itachiyama won, and Inarizaki walked out with a set to their jaws and a determination to win the next game.

Then, Atsumu met Sakusa Kiyoomi again at the All Japan Youth Training Camp.

Needless to say, being the only first years at the All Japan Youth Training Camp led to Atsumu spending increased amounts of time with one Sakusa Kiyoomi. They were surrounded by second and third years who were all extremely talented. Atsumu was in awe about their playing levels, and he adamantly described each person’s spiking ability to Kiyoomi.

Surprisingly, Kiyoomi listened to him.

Atsumu felt a kinship with the only other first year, but Kiyoomi seemed to set his sights on hanging out with Ushijima Wakatoshi. That was fine. Atsumu could handle tagging along with the two stoic spikers.

Over breakfasts, lunches, and dinners, Atsumu was quick to learn about Kiyoomi’s cleanly habits while simultaneously noticing Kiyoomi’s not-so-subtle crush on Wakatoshi. Atsumu tried to see if Wakatoshi was likewise interested, but it seemed that the left-handed spiker was more interested in volleyball than romance.

In the end, the three grew close during the camp and exchanged emails to keep in contact. Their group chat was filled with Atsumu sending things, Wakatoshi asking questions about said things, and Kiyoomi calling Atsumu an idiot.

It built their friendship up, and Atsumu quickly became close to both boys.

So, it broke his heart when - after realizing that he had a crush on Kiyoomi - Kiyoomi came to him and asked for advice in how to confess to Wakatoshi.

~*~*~*~

Present Day

~*~*~*~

Shaking himself from his memories, Atsumu turned back into their conversation about Osamu’s proposal.

“So, tanight?”

“Ya. Tanight.” Osamu ran his hands under warm water, cleaning them up as he prepared food.

The twins had arrived at their childhood home yesterday to greet their parents. After letting his ma and dad shower him with love and attention, they ate together as a family, and the twins stayed the night to watch movies with their parents. After eating breakfast with their parents, Osamu dragged Atsumu out with him to the store to get some last minute ingredients before they trekked over to Onigiri Miya to prepare for the rowdy group they were inviting over tonight.

Atsumu helped his brother in the kitchen while Osamu described different ideas on how he was proposing tonight.

Atsumu personally liked Osamu embarrassing himself by singing a love song on the karaoke machine his brother rented for tonight before popping the question at the end of the song, but Osamu must have heard the hysterical cackle when he laughed, because he axed that idea right away.

“Ya know, ya don’t actually have a bad voice, ‘Samu. I mean, yer my twin, and people love my voice.”

Osamu rolled his eyes and flicked some flour in his face. “Shuddup. ‘M not proposin’ like that. Rin deserves better. I just haven’t thought of what better is yet.”

Atsumu suggested putting a ring in one of the gyoza Osamu was making, but he quickly ran out of the kitchen after Osamu threatened him bodily harm with a nearby pot. He hadn’t laughed so much in too long. A pang of longing echoed in his chest as he remembered just how much he missed his friends and family in Japan. It was good to be back, but he knew that the week he was here was nowhere near long enough for him to satisfy his homesickness.

Out in the dining area, Atsumu turned on some music on his phone and started cleaning off the remaining tables and the counter that Osamu had started cleaning but stopped mid-way through when he got distracted by making food. Atsumu was dancing around the tables with his back to door, belting out the lyrics to Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas” when Rintaro’s voice interrupted his solo.

“Wow, I didn’t know we were getting dinner and a show.”

Atsumu abruptly stopped shaking his ass and turned around so fast, he nearly tripped over the stool that was behind him. “Sunarin!”

Rintaro, Kita, Aran, Ginjima, Yuuto, Heisuke, Oomimi, Michinari, Komori, and a few others he didn’t recognize were standing just inside the door with varying expressions of laughter on their faces. Rin was the first one to step up to Atsumu and pull him into a hug.

“Been a while, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu returned the hug, pulling back with a grin on his face. “Did ya get taller? I can’t tell. All I can see is the ugly yer sportin’.”

Rin cuffed him in retaliation, but Atsumu was quick to dodge, only to end up running into Aran. Aran steadied him with a patient smile, and Atsumu turned to greet everyone from his old Inarizaki team. He was then introduced to the few members of EJP Raijin that tagged along, like Washio Tatsuki.

“Hey! You were on Fukurodani’s high school team!” Atsumu recalled when Washio’s name registered.

“I was.” The tall middle blocker responded before Atsumu was turned to meet Komori.

Komori, Atsumu knew from training camps and his cousin. “Nice ta see ya again, Motoya-kun!”

“Been a long time, ‘Tsumu.” Komori said with a knowing look in his eyes that Atsumu would rather avoid.

So, Atsumu politely excused himself to help Osamu (and to get away from old memories and heartache). Osamu was plating the food already, which left Atsumu to serve everyone.

As he set down gyoza and fried chicken onto the counter that acted as a buffet table, another newcomer entered the restaurant. His tall frame, broad shoulders, and inky, curly hair did nothing to disguise who he was. 

Atsumu looked up to call a hello, only for his breath to leave him as his brain registered who the newcomer was.

Kiyoomi, in the flesh.

~*~*~*~

7 years ago

~*~*~*~

“Wakatoshi-kun is...he’s special to me, Atsumu. I want to...become closer to him. If possible.”

Atsumu blinked at Kiyoomi, slowly processing the words he was saying. “Do ya know if he’s gay too?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes glanced around the dining hall, but they were alone for the moment. “I...don’t.”

Atsumu glanced down at his hands, holding his chopsticks aloft above his food tray. He didn’t know why everything felt so muted. “I can talk ta him fer ya. Find out if he is.”

“No.” Kiyoomi replied, almost too quickly.

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I won’t make it obvious. Just a casual thing. Feel him out. Make sure he’s not homophobic.”

“He isn’t.”

He puts up his hands in a placating gesture. “No hard feelings, okay? It’s okay.”

Except there were hard feelings for Atsumu. Feelings that told him how much of an idiot he was when he told Kiyoomi that Wakatoshi was gay. Feelings that made him realize just how much he liked Kiyoomi. Feeling that he pushed down deep inside of himself when he saw how happy Kiyoomi and Wakatoshi were together.

Feelings that would lead him to creating and producing the song about Kiyoomi, his one who got away.

Not that Atsumu knew this at the time. No, he only knew that he needed to support his best friend as he pursued someone who would hopefully make him happy.

So began Atsumu’s mission to get Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi together.

At the end of it all, it was surprisingly easy. He video chatted with Kiyoomi as Kiyoomi made homemade treats for Wakatoshi’s birthday, and he discussed how Kiyoomi’s confession would sound when he hand-delivered them.

Atsumu wished him luck before hanging up, only a tiny part of him hoping that Wakatoshi wouldn’t like Kiyoomi back.

That tiny part of him was crushed when Kiyoomi’s text came through later that night.

From: Kiyoomi  
Made it home. We’re dating now. Thank you, Atsumu.

Wallowing in self-pity only lasted for as long as it took for Osamu to get sick of him and wrestle him out of the house to help with errands.

~*~*~*~

Present Day

~*~*~*~

The rowdiness of Osamu’s restaurant bustled around Atsumu as he sat in his seat and snacked on gyoza.

“I was surprised I never heard about you going pro.”

Atsumu looked up from his drink. Kiyoomi’s gaze was piercing into his eyes, like they were trying to find the window into his soul.

“I did. For about 6 months, then I tore my ACL. It was severe enough that I couldn’t return, even after my rest period. So, here I am. Making music.”

He wasn’t sure why Kiyoomi approached him, other than the fact that they had been friends in high school. Atsumu never did find out if Kiyoomi considered them close friends or not. Atsumu considered Kiyoomi one of his best friends, but he wouldn’t ever admit that to anyone.

He watched as Kiyoomi sat down across from him, setting a glass of chanmery down on the table.

“Here you are. And yet, I don’t know how you started making music.”

Atsumu shrugged as he thought of his response. “I had to pick up something to do with my hands while I was recovering. Not being able to play volleyball was...stressful.” At Kiyoomi’s shared sympathetic look, Atsumu smiled. “Nah, it’s okay now, but it was painful...sometimes it still is, but I got swept up in music because of my uncle. He was visiting my parents while I was recovering. He gave me a guitar, and all the guitar lessons I took came flooding back to me. When I learned I wouldn’t be able to play anymore, I turned to music to help me through it. I, uh, started in Japan until a European label bought out the record company I was signed with. I guess that’s how I became an international sensation.” Atsumu chuckled awkwardly.

It was quiet, everyone was either eating, eavesdropping, or picking out a karaoke song to sing later. Atsumu wasn’t sure he was going to sing. It was fun to perform in front of people he didn’t know, but he wasn’t sure about performing in front of old friends and his old love.

“I was listening to your recent interview on my drive over. It happened to be on the radio, and there was nothing else on.” Kiyoomi’s smirk still made Atsumu’s breath catch in his throat. “They didn’t mention any of that during your interview. I was disappointed because I never had the chance to ask you why music.”

There was a lot to unpack there, so Atsumu asked the simple question. “Oh? Which interview?”

“The Banana Tree interview.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened as he quickly realized where this might be going. “Uh-huh?”

The smirk was very telling.

“The one who got away?”

Atsumu’s eyes slid away from the inquiring eyes of Sakusa Kiyoomi. Maybe Kiyoomi had considered them friends in high school as well. Maybe he wanted to know why Atsumu never mentioned his own crush when Atsumu had been fairly involved in Kiyoomi’s confession. Obviously, he was curious about how Atsumu’s life ended up where it did.

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” Kiyoomi asked, but he never was good at leaving well enough alone. “Why? Is it embarrassing? Someone in this room?”

Atsumu felt his cheeks heat. If only Kiyoomi knew...

Unfortunately, Rintaro chose that moment in time to walk past. “Atsumu had the biggest crush on Kita-san our first year. Hilarious!”

He did have a crush on Kita in his first year, until he realized he developed feelings for the person sitting across from him. While Rintaro did distract Kiyoomi from pursuing that line of questioning further, that didn’t mean Atsumu wasn’t going to kill him. Before Osamu could propose, Atsumu was going to kill Rin.

He stood up from the stool with a, “Hah!? I mean, I admired Kita-san’s playing abilities, but it wasn’t a crush!”

Deny everything. Kita was sitting not even two tables down, and everyone was definitely looking at them right now.

“Ooo, someone’s gettin’ defensive.” Osamu chimed in as he brought out the Christmas cake.

Atsumu was going to kill the both of them. They deserved each other.

“It wasn’t Kita I was talkin’ about! I knew Aran and ‘im had somethin’ going on, and I would never get between them.” Atsumu crossed his arms with a pout on his lips while Kita and Aran were chuckling at his words. The two of them announced that they were dating last year after years of flirting and dancing around each other, but everyone here knew that, except maybe Kiyoomi and the EJP - minus Rin - crew.

Still, Atsumu didn’t actually crush on Kita for very long before his affections for Kiyoomi made themselves known. He didn’t want Kiyoomi getting the wrong idea...

Of course, that was when Ginjima finally found a karaoke song he wanted to play, and the tinkling beginning of “All I Want For Christmas” by Mariah Carey started playing through the speakers.

While everyone laughed, whooped, and hollered at Atsumu to join in with his dance moves, Atsumu sat back down across from Kiyoomi and crossed his arms. “Buncha scrubs, the lot of ‘em.”

Kiyoomi’s lips were twisted up into a smile at Atsumu. “You always were very...opinionated.”

“Ya wound me, Omi-kun. Ya know that, right?”

“Just payback for all the jibes you made about my yellow volleyball shoes.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Ya shoes were pretty ugly, ya gotta admit that. I mean, they were bright neon yellow!”

Before Kiyoomi could reply, Osamu interrupted them by setting down some cake for the both of them. Only Atsumu caught Osamu’s meaningful look between the two of them before he was being swept away by Rin’s call of, “‘Samu! Come check this out!”

Sometimes, Atsumu hated being a twin.

Biting into the cake, Atsumu reveled in the sweet company and the sweet dessert. But it seems that nothing sweet was meant to last.

Osamu and Rin came back with matching evil grins on their faces.

“What.”

Osamu’s grin grew as he said, “The karaoke machine has your song.”

Rin cut in before Atsumu could say no. “Sing it. We all want to hear it.”

Sighing, because now everyone was looking at him and expecting him to perform, Atsumu heckled and jibed before standing up and walking onto the raised platform and over to the microphone.

He started the karaoke machine, and, as the song filtered in through the speakers, he knew something was off.

“Wait, wait, wait.”

He stopped the machine as his former teammates grumbled at him, then he looked over at Osamu. “I brought my guitar.”

Osamu’s grin was either mocking him, or it was relieved. “Come with me ta grab it.”

Atsumu followed his twin over to the kitchen, and they walked into the back where Atsumu’s guitar and overnight bag sat.

After grabbing his guitar, Osamu stopped him before they exited the kitchen. Osamu poked Atsumu in the chest. “I don’t know when yer gonna get yer head outta yer ass, but it needs to happen quickly. Kiyoomi is moonin’ over ya out there, and yer wasting yer second chance! Go out there and perform ‘Never Had’ and show him the man ya became! Show ‘im yer still worthy of bein’ his partner.”

Atsumu glanced down at his guitar. Osamu knew about his high school one-sided love, and...well, maybe it was time to show Kiyoomi what Atsumu has known all along. How well they would fit together.

~*~*~*~

6 years ago, Kiyoomi’s POV

~*~*~*~

“I’m gonna sign with the MSBY Black Jackals. They’re lookin’ to train a setter, and I’m lookin’ to stay in Hyogo with a team I know will give me a good career.”

Kiyoomi was looking out over the greenery as Atsumu described his future plans; all the while, Kiyoomi himself was nursing a heartbreak.

Ushijima Wakatoshi broke up with him the second he signed with the Schweiden Adlers, but he hasn’t told Atsumu yet. The way Atsumu was looking at him, though, he probably knew they were talking about something a little more personal than future plans.

After all, Atsumu has probably noticed the angsty music playing in the background on Kiyoomi’s phone.

“A Letter to Elise” by the Cure started playing, and Kiyoomi closed his eyes and hummed along. After the song ended, and he opened them again, he found Atsumu looking at him intently.

“Wakatoshi and I broke up.”

Atsumu blinked a few times before a frown marred his features. “That sucks.”

All Kiyoomi could do was shrug. “It wasn’t meant to last. Not really. I think I’ll always love him, though.”

“You’ll always love him like how you’ll always buy yellow volleyball shoes? Or you’ll always love him like the sun will always rise in the east and set in the west?”

“Do you mean...are you asking if I’ll always love him in a fleeting way or in a lasting way?” Kiyoomi paused, humming until he reached his conclusion. “Right now it feels like it will last forever, but… I know in the future, it will only seem like a moment.”

Atsumu’s eyes were flitting around his face, but Kiyoomi couldn’t tear his gaze away from the swaying grass in front of them.

“I hope that future comes quickly fer ya, Omi-kun. I don’t want ya ta have ta suffer more than ya are right now.”

Kiyoomi closed his eyes as he registered Atsumu’s words. “You’re too good to me, Atsumu. Way too good for me.”

Atsumu’s lips quirked up. “At least we can agree on that.”

Kiyoomi huffed out a laugh, finally opening his eyes and looking back at Atsumu. “I’m going to join MSBY when I graduate university. Then, you’ll set for me, right?”

“Of course, Omi-kun! But ya better hurry up, or I’ll leave ya behind!”

Yeah. Atsumu was someone to be chased, not someone who chases others. That was something Kiyoomi had been thinking about a lot in recent weeks, and maybe it was something he would be thinking about well into the future, until he was sitting across from a completely different Atsumu, sipping on chanmery, eating Christmas cake, and waiting to hear Atsumu’s hit single for the very first time.

~*~*~*~

Present Day, Kiyoomi’s POV

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi watched Atsumu step up on the raised platform off to the side of Onigiri Miya. The karaoke machine was paused while Atsumu tuned the guitar he was holding. When he was satisfied with the sound, he adjusted the microphone and gave everyone there a smile.

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think Atsumu looked especially...appealing at that moment.

As he started strumming the guitar, Kiyoomi listened in. It was a happy melody. And then Atsumu started singing.

The croon of Atsumu’s voice was like music to Kiyoomi’s ears; ironic, since this _was_ music. The lyrics were heartfelt. Personal. A window into Atsumu’s soul.

Oh, it’s a love song. Which should have been obvious, now that Kiyoomi thinks about it. He _did_ hear Atsumu’s interview earlier where Atsumu revealed it was written about “the one who got away."

Again, he wondered who the song was written about. Were they sitting in this room? Listening to Atsumu’s song? Hearing his words? Connecting their meaning?

He hoped so. Atsumu deserved happiness. He always had. He always would.

Kiyoomi thought back on his time in high school with Atsumu. He admits that he took the other for granted. Atsumu had always been there to help Kiyoomi: with practice, with confessing, with just being there for him. It meant a lot; so, when Atsumu dropped off the face of the planet after he joined the MSBY Black Jackals, it was hard to deal with the non-replies to his messages.

Obviously, Kiyoomi realized that something serious must have happened to Atsumu when he didn’t hear about him in MSBY’s player announcements. Except, when he reached out, all he heard back was that Atsumu was going through a tough time right now and he would contact Kiyoomi when he was ready.

It hurt when Atsumu never contacted him back.

Kiyoomi moved on with university and volleyball, and in a desperate attempt at reconnecting with Atsumu, he signed with the MSBY Black Jackals after graduation.

After he moved to Osaka, he ran into Osamu, who told him that Atsumu was travelling around Europe, creating music. Maybe it was out of spite that he never listened to Atsumu’s music, but he was listening to it now, and he was connecting with a side of Atsumu that he wasn’t familiar with. And he liked what he was seeing.

Then, Atsumu’s eyes met Kiyoomi’s.

“I know now, and I just can’t forget. You’re the best I never had.”

Was...it wasn’t possible...was it?

Atsumu kept singing, and Kiyoomi, with a dawning understanding, realized that he was an idiot.

“You come drifting in, through the half-light in your funny yellow shoes.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Atsumu’s eyes flickered away from his, only to find his eyes again with the next line.

“And I hope this song I'm singing someday finds you, my letter to Elise.”

Kiyoomi was _such_ an idiot.

It was funny, Kiyoomi thought with an edge of hysteria, that it had been _him_ all along. Of course it was. It always would be, wouldn’t it?

As the fading strum of the guitar hit its last chords, Atsumu’s eyes were still boring into Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi suddenly understood what it meant to be _seen_. Previously, he had the thought that Atsumu was baring his soul to everyone in this room. What Kiyoomi didn’t realize was that he was baring his own soul right back.

Then, Atsumu stood with a proud grin on his face as he gestured to the back of the room, near the kitchen door where Osamu and Rin were standing together.

“Congratulations, Osamu and Rin! I may have been the only one watchin’ ya two, but I saw Osamu finally grew a pair and proposed. I wish ya two all the happiness in the world.”

As cheers erupted from everyone around them, Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu slipped out of the room, back into the kitchen.

Osamu and Rin were front and center now, but Kiyoomi had his own pair to grow if he was going to do what he thinks he is going to do.

Slipping into the kitchen, Kiyoomi wanders around before finding a backroom, where Atsumu was putting his guitar away.

Crossing his arms and leaning on the threshold’s wall, Kiyoomi waited until Atsumu stood up and turned toward him.

“Heya, Kiyoomi.”

“No nickname?”

Atsumu’s eyes drifted down to the guitar. “Wasn’t sure how ya were feelin’ about...all of that.”

Damn. Kiyoomi was screwing this up, wasn’t he?

Taking a step forward, Kiyoomi hooked a finger underneath Atsumu’s chin and tilted his head up.

The honeyed color of Atsumu’s irises never failed to pull Kiyoomi in. Kiyoomi could admit to having a crush on Atsumu from 8 years ago. Except then his attention was caught by Wakatoshi, and the butterflies Kiyoomi had felt for Atsumu seemed to have disappeared.

Suddenly, they were back.

Tilting Atsumu’s jaw with his fingers, he murmured, “Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to.”

Atsumu leaned in just before Kiyoomi did, bringing up a hand to cup Kiyoomi’s cheek, leaving their lips a breadth’s width apart, their breaths mingling before Kiyoomi tilted in that last little bit.

When their lips connected, the happy melody of Atsumu’s song made sense.

It was a song of longing. Of missed opportunities and yearning. Of the one who got away. Yet it told a story of happiness: hopeful and heartfelt.

Needless to say, Kiyoomi looked forward to their happy ending.

~*~*~*~

8 months later

~*~*~*~

**Interviewer:** Everyone welcome back Miya Atsumu-san to The Banana Tree! We are so happy to have you back here with us, Atsumu-san! I feel as if you were just here! Now you’re back with a new album and a new hit song!

**Atsumu Miya:** _*laughs*_ Well, I couldn’t stay away! After all, you’re the first ones who got me to open up about my song “Never Had”, and a series of events happened in the most perfect way that led me to where I am today, so I wanted to give you the exclusive first. 

**I:** Oh? That’s interesting to hear! While we are definitely happy to have you here, we did wonder why you requested us specifically for your first interview on this new album. Care to tell us a little more?

**AM:** Of course! As for why I chose this particular studio for another interview… _*smiles*_ Well, let’s just say I need to keep some secrets to myself. Now, ask me anything!

**I:** _*laughs*_ Alright, I guess that’s fair...for now. Maybe an exclusive in the future? 

**AM:** _*smiles, and gestures for interviewer to go on*_

**I:** _*laughs*_ Alright, alright. I’ll stop trying to wiggle that one out of you. Now, it has been rumored that your song “Holy” has some religious connotations to it. Would you like to comment?

**AM:** It can certainly be taken that way. I have a connection with my spiritual life, but it’s a more free interpretation on my part. I grew up in an area with a lot of shrines, and my parents were very into it. Me though...well, I’ll just say that everyone can believe what they like. I’m not trying to control their emotions or thoughts or anything. _*laughs*_ This song is more about love and feeling a sense of security with your loved ones. Actually, the word “holy” is a play on words for my partner’s name. _*smiles*_

**I:** Partner? I take it your visit home went well? I know you mentioned that the last time you were here.

**AM:** _*smiles*_ It went better than well! That “one who got away” was easier to catch up to than I thought.

**I:** _*gasps*_ Atsumu-san! Please, _please_ tell me you can explain that a little more!

**AM:** _*laughs*_ I love yer reactions, ya know that? Alright, here’s all I can say about that. When I planned my visit home, I wasn’t aware that my brother planned to propose to his long-term partner. He threw a party and invited a bunch of old friends to celebrate Christmas Eve with us. Well, his partner invited a few of his friends, and one of his friends ended up bringing his cousin. The same cousin was my one who got away. If ya didn’t catch all of that, sorry, but I’m not repeatin’ any of it. _*smiles*_ So, at this Christmas Eve party, my one who got away showed up, and all those old feelings were still there, ya? 

**I:** _*nods and gestures for Atsumu to continue*_

**AM:** Right. Well, while we were catchin’ up, he tells me that he was listenin’ to the radio on his way over, and guess what he was listenin’ to?

**I:** What was he listening to?

**AM:** The Banana Tree interview with me.

**I:** _*gasps*_ No!

**AM:** _*laughs*_ Ya! I was freaking out, but then my brother roped me into singing fer everyone, so I couldn’t dwell in my freak-out for too long. I sing my song for them, and he knows. Connects the dots and realizes the song was about him. I guess I should mention that he never listened to my music before that night. _*laughs*_ Anyway, he hears the lyrics, realizes I’ve had a massive crush on him since high school, and doesn’t immediately run away from me. I counted it as a win.

**I:** _*laughs*_ Well, thank you so much for that rendition of events, Atsumu-san! Do you know when you will announce your relationship? Or is this an announcement?

**AM:** Well, I mentioned before that he’s successful in his own pursuits, and that includes keeping a positive public image, so my lips are sealed. But…

**I:** Yes?

**AM:** Well, I know others have noticed how the “hold me” part of the song is a little slurred, and it was done intentionally, but that’s all I’m going to say on the matter. _*winks*_

**I:** Atsumu-san! We have to thank you for indulging us with this interview again, but I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for today! 

**AM:** Ah, thank you for indulging me with those delicious cookies again!

**I:** _*laughs*_ It’s always a pleasure to have you on the show, Atsumu-san!

~*~*~*~

END

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I heard “Holy” on the radio one night, and I thought the “hold me hold me hold me hold me hold me” part of the song sounds like “hold me, omi, omi, omi, omi feels so holy” and my brain immediately went “Atsumu singing this to Kiyoomi!” 
> 
> But then it grew. I was discussing this fic with Ally when we were talking about sakuatsu fluff week, and she tells me that my fic reminds her about this movie called “10 Years” with this song “Never Had” and low and behold, I listening to the song and heard that lyric “You come drifting in, through the half-light in your funny yellow shoes” and my brain goes “Kiyoomi wearing funny yellow shoes!!”
> 
> And then the “Letter to Elise” part of the song was actually just a reference to the movie, but I knew there was this song by the Cure called “A Letter to Elise” and it was a break-up song, right? And I can see Kiyoomi listening to the Cure, so bam! Past Wakatoshi/Kiyoomi relationship with Atsumu pining for Kiyoomi. 
> 
> AND THEN, I also learned that the “Kiyo” kanji for Kiyoomi’s name means “holy” (聖 - Holy) like, perfection! (Shout out to Nero for [this post](https://twitter.com/ominousish/status/1361552977320812546?s=21) because that helped me write that end interview!)
> 
> Lo and behold, that was how this entire fic came into existence!
> 
> Okay, if you’re still reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! :D


End file.
